BAJO EL MUERDAGO
by gatita de la suerte
Summary: bajo el muérdago, todo se olvida, solo sabes que estas con esa persona y nadie más.


**hoooola soy la gatita de la suerte y te apuesto un muérdago, a que te gusta Bakugan.**

**feliz navidad a todos, este es un fanfic para el foro de HAIBAKU DECIBEL, asi que se los presento y le agradesco a mi amado Justin Bieber por inspirarme con su canción.**

**Dan-sabes que no te conoce ¿verdad? **

**yo-¡cállate!**

**empecemos pero antes...bakugan y sus personas no me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic.**

**BAJO EL MUERDAGO.**

**Song-fic: under the milestloe (Justin Bieber).**

It's the most beautiful time of the year

Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe  
Era veinticuatro de diciembre, por las calles la nieve pintaba la escena algo blanca, como si fuera de cristal, las parejas abundaban con sus abrigos y bufandas abrazados , algunos estaban en los cafés tomando una bebida caliente para calentarse un poco (n.a wau, esta escritora es una genio (sarcásticamente)), pero no todas las parejas estaban ahí, había una chica de pelo azul celeste recogido en dos coletas y flequillo largo que le cubría toda la frente, piel blanca y ojos de un color esmeralda fascinante, no sabías se veías sus ojos o unas esmeraldas, su nombre era Runo Mizaki; estaba esperando en un café con un chocolate caliente frente de ella, estaba esperando a su novio "¿Cómo se le ocurre siempre llegar tan tarde?" se preguntaba y más estando sola con muchas parejas a su alrededor.

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

le tomo un sorbo a su chocolate hasta que lo diviso por la distancia, iba caminando muy despacio hasta que se sentó al frente de ella-lo siento llegue muy tarde, es que me quede peleando con Shun-dijo Dan cuando se sentó frente a su amiga-pues qué bueno que llegas, ya había pensado que me dejaste sola.

-ya te dije que lo sentía-dijo Dan mirándola-pues te falta mucho para que lo sientas-dijo Runo y le paso el menú a Dan para que pidiera, después de un rato de decisión eligió como Runo, un chocolate, pero con más malvaviscos, Dan era un chico con cabello castaño y los ojos de una combinación entre café y rojo-¿y qué hiciste hoy?-pregunto Dan ya que la conversación se había vuelto silenciosa, ya que esa cita fue hecha ese mismo día, así que la charla estaba muy incómoda-bueno lo de costumbre, ayudar al café-dijo y miro a Dan-¿y tú?.

-estuve en el interespació-dijo y la miro por un momento, se miraron un momento, hasta que Dan agarro la mano de Runo, ambos se pusieron rojos-te ves bien-dijo Dan y Runo se puso aún más roja-igual tu-dijo la chica.

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

De pronto una sombra apareció atrás de Dan-hola chicos-dijo la voz y miraron a Alice, de pronto retiraron su manos-hola Alice ¿Qué tal?-pregunto Dan y se hiso un poco aún lado dejando un espacio a Alice, de pronto la conversación se giró solo en Alice y en Dan dejando a Runo a fuera.

-y la verdad, no sé, ¿tú qué crees que le gustaría?-pregunto Alice.

-es muy difícil saberlo el no habla mucho de eso-decía Dan, paso el tiempo y Runo casi no les ponía atención.

Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
I should be making a list, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

Tardo un par de minutos al darse cuenta que Alice se había ido hasta que le dijo adiós y se decidieran-¿no quieres dar un paseo por el parque?-pregunto Dan y Runo asintió-claro, ya me estoy petrificando aquí-dijo y pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron al parque, estuvieron paseando, recordando el tiempo en que ellos caminaban por ahí cuando eran niños, hasta que vieron unos puestos ambulantes-ven-dijo Dan y arrastro a Runo a uno de los puestos y estuvieron viendo ahí bufandas, perfumes y gorros, además de varias cosas, estaban teniendo una linda cita-¿qué opinas de esto?-pregunto Runo poniéndose unos orejones blancos-te…ves bien-dijo y se vieron.

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
The way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle

hasta que un chillido se hoyo-¡hola!-dijo una voz chillona y apareció detrás de Dan-hola Julie-dijo este-hola-dijo Runo desviando la mirada, "¿Por qué cada vez que Dan y yo estamos solo, alguien viene y lo arruina?" pensó viendo como otra chica le pedía a Dan otra…opinión.

Empezó a nevar y esos dos seguían hablando, dejando a Runo parada como tonta ahí, por lo que decidió irse de ahí, sin que los dos se dieran cuenta.

Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing  
I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
That's a merry, merry Christmas

CON DAN Y JULIE…

-oh, muchas gracias Dan-dijo Julie abrazando al chico en señal de agradecimiento-no hay de que Julie, tu solita lo escogiste, espero que ah Billy le encante tu regalo-dijo mientras se despedían-oye, ¿ya tienes tu regalo para Runo?-pregunto Julie pícaramente-si ya-dijo Dan y Julie aún lo vio pícaramente, pero era más intensa-y no me mires así, das miedo-dijo y Julie se rio y se fue despidiéndose con la mano.

Cuando se fue, Dan se dio cuenta que Runo se había ido, vio en otros puestos y nadie la había visto-¿Dónde estará?-pregunto Dan y vio varias veces, como quisiera que drago estuviera con él, ya que se había quedado por el frio (n.a ¬¬ ¿ah derrotado villanos poderosos, y no aguanta el frio?), Dan empezó a preocuparse, entonces le marco pero no le respondió, marco a su casa, rezando para que no contestara su papá (o sino tenía que responder en donde está su hija), afortunadamente respondió la mamá de Runo-señora Misaki, perdón por las molestias, ¿pero está ahí Runo?-le pregunto ya con los nervios en punta-sí, llego hace rato-respondió y Dan suspiro aliviado-muchas gracias-y colgó, vio su reloj, aun le quedaba tiempo antes de tele transportarse a Bayview y sabia a donde ir antes de irse a su casa.

It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

CON RUNO…

Estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, cuando alejo su vista del libro y la poso en algún lugar sin especifico, cuando de pronto hoyo un golpecito en la ventana, puso el separador donde se había quedado y fue a la ventana y vio a un castaño haciéndole señas -¿Dan que haces aquí?-pregunto, al menos la calle estaba solitaria, porque Dan hiso algo que a Runo se le hiso arriesgado-espera ahí-dijo Dan mientras escalaba por el tolde del restaurante y se metía por la ventana.

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

-¿Por qué te fuiste Runo?-pregunto inocentemente, a veces cuando Dan preguntaba cosas así, había momentos que Runo lo quería golpear, y esa es una de esas veces-¿Por qué me fui?-dijo con furia en la voz (n.a consejo para los chicos (as): si están en una cita con su novia (o), no hablen con otra chica (o) y dejar a su novia (o) un lado de la conversación o se quedaran Forever Alones….y de por vida)-porque empezaste a ponerles más atención a Alice y a Julie que a mí, es más, me ignoraste por completo-dijo Runo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-oh, Runo-dijo Dan-no quería hacerlo, Alice quería regalarle un obsequio a Shun y Julie a Billy y me pidieron ayuda a mí para darles una opinión-dijo mientras Runo se mordia el labio-lo lamento Dan, tal vez exagere las cosas, perdón-dijo bajando el rostro, Dan se lo levanto por la barbilla-no te preocupes, yo también debería sentirlo, te ignore y debí explicarte acerca de eso, también perdóname-dijo y Dan agarro la mano de Runo-cierra los ojos-dijo Dan y Runo los cerro-ábrelos-dijo y vio arriba, Dan tenía el brazo alzado y tenía un muérdago-feliz navidad-Runo soltó una risita-¿en serio?-pregunto y Dan de pronto la beso en los labios dulcemente, bajo su brazo y rodeo la cintura de Runo con sus brazos y Runo subió sus manos al cuello de Dan, por cada segundo el beso fue incrementando, hasta que…

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe

-Runo, hija-la llamo el papá de Runo a la puerta-oh, no-dijo Dan y Runo lo agarró del brazo y lo encerró en el baño (n.a detesto a Dan, pero no merece morir en manos del padre de Runo XD), el padre de Runo entro en el momento que Runo se tiraba en la cama-hola papá-dijo ella sonriente-oí voces-dijo su padre entrando en el cuarto-aaa…es que…en la escuela me pidieron practicar leer en voz alta para comprender la lectura (n.a eso no es cierto lo hice y termine con la garganta irritada el día siguiente TT_TT jue horrible no se lo deseo a nadie)-dijo Runo señalando su libro-y por eso creo que oíste voces-dijo nerviosa cuando su padre se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta y…nada, la cerro de nuevo y vio a su hija-voy a ver a tu madre-dijo y cerró la puerta.

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh

Dan salió del baño con el corazón en un hilo-casi me descubre, que bueno que me escondí en la tina-dijo y se acercó a Runo, cuando la chica se dio cuenta-¡no tengo un regalo para ti!-respondió agitada, luego Dan sujeto su cabeza con sus manos.

-tu eres mi regalo de navidad-y la volvió a besar con dulzura.

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh

**PREGUNTA: ¿Quién fue el que te quito la creencia de Santa Claus? a mi, fue mi mejor amiga.**

**Dan- O_O**

**Runo- O_O**

**Shun-¿tu mejor amiga?**

**yo-si, es por eso que la traumo debes en cuando para cobrar mi deuda ), soy malvada.**

**en fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn y este fue la historia, seguire con las runas mortales, aunque creo que el capitulo será más corto.**

**un fuerte abrazo psicológico y feliz año nuevo.**

**chao chao.**


End file.
